supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Smash Bros. Colossal
It's a game for teen. List of Playable Characters Mario Universe *Mario *Luigi *Daisy *Peach *Bowser *Toad *Bowser Jr. *Waluigi *Rosalina *Dry Bowser *Dr. Mario *Baby Peach *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Daisy *Wart *Dry Bones *Petey Piranha *Count Bleck *Mr. L *Paper Mario *Paper Luigi *Paper Peach *Paper Bowser *Vivian *Toadette *Marilyn *Bedlam *Dopliss Phineas and Ferb Universe *Phineas *Ferb *Agent P *Candace *Buford *Baljeet *Isabella *Irving *Doofenshmirtz *Carl *Stacy *Jeremy *Major Monogram *Django *Ginger *Katie *Millie *Gretchen *Vanessa *Adyson *Professor Poofenplotz Tangled Universe *Rapunzel *Mother Gothel *Flynn Rider Azumanga Daioh Universe *Osaka *Chiyo *Tomo *Yomi *Sakaki *Kagura *Kaorin *Yukari *Nyamo *Kimura Donkey Kong Universe *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *King K. Rool *Funky Kong *Lanky Kong *Chunky Kong *DK Jr. *Candy Kong Spiderman Universe *Spiderman *Green Goblin *Venom *Carnage *Doctor Octopus Pac Man Universe *Pac Man *Ms. Pac Man Legend of Zelda Universe *Link *Ganondorf *Zelda *Skull Kid *Toon Link *Vaati *Toon Zelda/Tetra *Toon Ganondorf Earthbound Universe *Ness *Jesus *Lucas *Paula *Claus Iron Man Universe *Iron Man *War Machine Metroid Universe *Samus/Zero Suit Samus *Ridley *Dark Samus Mickey Mouse Universe *Micky Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Daisy Duck *Pete *Pluto *Max School Rumble Universe *Tenma Tsukamoto *Yakumo Tsukamoto *Kenji Harima *Oji Karasuma *Eri Sawachika Yoshi Universe *Yoshi *Kamek *Birdo Punch Out Universe *Little Mac *Glass Joe *Bald Bull *Mr. Sandman Batman Universe *Batman *Robin *Batgirl *The Joker *The Riddler Star Fox Universe *Fox *Fox Simpsons Universe *Bart Simpson *Homer Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Marge Simpson *Carl *Lenny *Mr. Burns *Smithers *Otto *Nelson *Martin *Principal Skinner *Mrs. Krabappel *Apu *Moe *Chief Wiggum *Comic Book Guy *Groundskeeper Willie *Fat Tony *Ralph Wiggum Ice Climbers Universe *Ice Climbers Game & Watch Universe *Mr. Game and Watch R.O.B. Universe *R.O.B. Spliced Universe *Peri *Entree *Patricia *Fuzzy Snuggums *Mister Smarty Pants *Two Legs Joe *Princess Pony Apehands Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Universe *Ami *Yumi *Kaz *Loli Dragon Ball Z Universe *Goku *Gohan *Vetega *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Pan *Future Trunks *Frieza *Majin Buu *Cell Bleach Universe *Ichigo *Rukia *Renji *Hitsugaya Inuyasha Universe *Inuyasha *Kagome *Shippo *Sango *Miroku Earthworm Jim Universe *Earthworm Jim *Peter Puppy *Psy-Crow Spyro Universe *Spyro *Blink *Cinder *Hunter the Cheetah *Sgt. James Byrd Sonic the Hedgehog Universe *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails *Knuckles *Amy Rose *Rouge *Shadow the Hedgehog *Blaze *Silver *Cream *Dr. Eggman *Were Sonic *Mecha Sonic *Rocket Sonic *Metal Sonic *Espio *Vector *Charmy *Mighty *Ray WarioWare & Wario Land Universe *Wario *Mona *Ashley and Red *Dribbles and Spitz *9 Volt *18 Volt *Baby Wario *Shake King *Captain Syrup F-Zero Universe *Captain Falcon *Blood Falcon *Black Shadow *Samurai Goroh Kid Icarus Universe *Pit *Palutena *The Eggplant Wizard Johnny Test Universe *Johnny *Dukey *Mary *Susan *Gill *Bling-Bling Boy *Mr. Black *Mr. White *Darth Vegan *Blast Ketchup Star Wars Universe *Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader *Luke Skywalker *Obi Wan Kenobi *Stormtrooper *Bountyhunter *Han Solo *Yoda *Mace Windu *Princess Leai Kirby Universe *Kirby *Prince Puff *Tiff & Tuff *Meta Knight *Galacta Knight *Escargoon *Sword & Blade *King Dedede Yin Yang Yo! Universe *Yin *Yang *Yo *Yuck *Lina *Carl Spongebob Squarepants Universe *Spongebob *Patrick *Mr. Krabs *Squidward *Sandy *Plankton *Flying Dutchman *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy *Man Ray *Larry *Pearl *Squilliam Banjo & Kazooie Universe *Banjo and Kazooie *L.O.G. *Humba Wumba *Mumbo Jumbo *Bottles *Tooty *Klungo *Jamjars *Gruntilda Jimmy Two Shoes Universe *Jimmy *Beezy *Heloise *Luicius Heinous the Seventh *Samy Megamind Universe *Megamind *Metro Man *Minion *Titan Up Universe *Carl *Russel *Kevin *Dug Monsters Inc. Universe *Mike *Sulley *Randall Invader Zim Universe *Zim *Gir *Dib *Gaz *Sizz Lor Chowder Universe *Chowder *Mung Daal *Truffles *Shnitzel Flapjack Universe *Flapjack *Captain K'nuckles *Lolly Poopdeck Toy Story Universe *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Jessie/Bulleseye *Rex *Mr. Potatoe Head *Hamm *Slinky Dog *Lotso *Stinky Pete *Evil Emperor Zurg Looney Toons Universe *Bugs Bunny *Lola Bunny *Daffy Duck/Duck Dodgers *Sylvester *Porky Pig *Elmer Fudd *Marvin the Martian *Yosemite Sam *Taz *Wile E. Coyote *Speedy Gonzales Ed Edd n Eddy Universe *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Kevin *Jonny and Plank *Naz *Jimmy *Sarah *Rolf *Eddy's Brother *May *Marie *Lee Despicable Me Universe *Gru *Vector League of Super Evil Universe *Voltar *Red Menace *Doktor Frog *Doomageddon Megaman Universe *Megaman *Roll *Bass *Protoman *Dr. Wily *Tron Bonne *Megaman X *Servbot *Zero *Vile *Copy X *Roll EXE *Megaman EXE Toradora! Universe *Ryuji *Ami *Minori *Taiga *Yusaku Fire Emblem Universe *Ike *Marth *Roy Regular Show Universe *Mordecai *Rigby *Pops *Benson *Skips *Muscle Man & High Five Ghost Golden Sun Universe *Issac *Ivan *Garet *Mia Adventure Time Universe *Finn *Jake *Princess Bubblegum *Lady Rainicorn *Ice King *Marceline *Lumpy Space Princess *Beemo *Fionna *Cake *Prince Gumball *Ice Queen *Lord Monochromicorn Pokemon Universe *Pikachu *Pichu *Lucario *Jigglypuff *Pokemon Trainer: Squirtle, Ivysaur & Charizard *Pokemon Trainer (Female): Mudkip, Grovyle & Blaziken *Mewtwo *Darkrai *Deoxys *Greninja *Gardevoir *Raichu *Riolu *Zoroark *Meowth *Weavile Fairly Odd Parents Universe *Timmy *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *A.J. *Chester *Trixie *Jorgan Von Strangle *Mr. Crocker *Elmer Hop Universe *E.B *Carlos Naruto Universe *Naruto *Sakura *Sasuke *Rock Lee *Mighty Guy *Gaara *Hinata *Kakashi Hatake Sailor Moon Universe *Sailor Moon *Tuxedo Mask *Chibiusa *Sailor Pluto *Sailor Uranus *Sailor Mars *Sailor Venus *Sailor Saturn *Sailor Jupiter *Sailor Mecury *Sailor Neptune Mii Universe *Male Mii *Female Mii Namco Universe *Jin *Kazuya *Prince *Vegeta *Hihatchi *Spooky *Woofa *Erwin Dig Dug Universe *Dig Dug *Pooka *Fygar Mappy Universe *Mappy Galaga Universe *Galaga Wonder Momo Universe *Wonder Momo The Tower of Drauga Universe *Gil *Ki Slatterhouse Universe *Zombie Rugrats Universe *Tommy Pickles *Angelica Pickles *Chuckie Finster *Phil and Lil DeVille *Susie Carmicheal *Reptar The Ren and Stimpy Show Universe *Ren Hoek *Stimpy J. Cat *Mr. Horse *Powdered Toast Man *Log *Muddy Mudskipper *George Liquor *Haggis MacHaggis Rocko's Modern Life Universe *Rocko *Heffer Wolfe *Filburt Shellbach *Spunky *Ed Bighead *Bev Bighead KaBlam! Universe *Henry *June *Mr. B. Foot *Mr. Stockdale *Henry's Mom *Mr. Jimmy McGee Hey Arnold! Universe *Arnold *Gerald Johanssen *Helga Pataki *Grandpa Phil The Angry Beavers Universe *Daggett Doofus Beaver *Norbert Foster Beaver *Stump *Barry Bear *Treeflower *Bling *Truckee *Wolffe D. Wolf *Racoon CatDog Universe *Dog *Cat *Winslow *Rancid Rabbit *The Greaser Dogs(Cliff,Shriek Dubois,and Lube.) Doug Universe *Doug *Porkchop iCarly Universe *Carly Shay *Sam Puckett *Freddie Benson *Spencer Shay Victorious Universe *Tori Vega *Jade West *Cat Valentine *Trina Vega T.U.F.F. Puppy Universe *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *Snaptrap *Cheif *Keswick The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Universe *Billy *Mandy *Grim *Irwin *Dracula *Sperg *Hoss Delgado *FredFred Burger Suite Life on Deck Universe *Zack Martin *Cody Martin *Bailey Pickett *London Tipton *Maddie Fitzpatrick *Woody Fink *Marcus Little All Grown Up Universe *Tommy Pickles *Dil Pickles *Chuckie Finster *Phil Devile *Lil Devile *Angelica Picklwa *Kimi Finster Viva Piñata Universe *Hudson Horstachio *Paulie Pretztail *Fergy Fudgehog *Franklin Fizzlybear Skunk Fu! Universe *Skunk *Panda *Rabbit *Fox *Dragon High School Musical/Wipeout Universe *Kelsi Nielsen *Troy Bolton *Gabriella Montez *Jason Cross Playable Characters *Trifall *Colour (Prince Elise) *Pablo *Perdo *Sunny *Huckit Zchlog *Starlow (Trifall`s Pet) *Red Mage *Blue Mage *Green Mage *Yellow Mage *Orange Mage *Purple Mage *Pink Mage *Cyan Mage *Magneta Mage *Turquoise Mage *Violet Mage *Light Blue Mage *Brown Mage *Rainbow Mage Enemies *Wisps *Tip Wisp *Yacker List of Bosses *Tabuu *Boney Tabuu *Giga Hand *Robot Ridley *Lava Titan *Ice Titan *Wind Titan *Rock Titan *Dark Gaurdian *Galactus *Giant Susan (Regular Show) *Brain Freezer (Johnny Test) *Luxord *CD-i Ganon *Pharaoh Walker *Duck Vader *Spider King *Spider Queen *Robot Smashers *Hydra *Hades *Death Curse *Dragon *Tiki Kong (Donkey Kong Country Returns) *Unicorn Demon *Satan List of Enemies﻿ *Koopa Troopa (Green) *Koopa Troopa (Orange) *Koopa Troopa (Purple) *Koopa Troopa (Yellow) *Koopa Troopa (Brown) *Koopa Troopa (Red) *Koopa Troopa (Black) *Koopa Troopa (Rainbow) *Paratroopa (Red) *Paratroopa (Green) *Paratroopa (Rainbow) *Paratroopa (Purple) *Paratroopa (Orange) *Paratroopa (Yellow) *Paratroopa (Black) *Paratroopa (Brown) *Goomba *Giant Koopatroopa *Giant Paratroopa *Giant Goomba *Paragoomba *Giant Paragoomba *Hammer Bro *Boomerang Bro *Fire Bros. *Ice Bro *Magickoopa *Dry Bones *Giant Drybones *Dragoon *Assassin *Samurai *Security Guard *Ninja List of Items﻿ Container Items *Barrels *Crates *Sandbags *Eggs *Party Balls *Capsules *Rolling Crates Battering Items *Hammer *Golden Hammer *Beam Swords *Home Run Bats *Fans *Parasols *Star Rods *Lip's Sticks Shooting Items *Ray Guns *Fire Flowers *Star Rods *Super Scopes *Cracker Launchers *Fireworks Projectile Items *Red Shells *Green Shells *Poke Balls *Bomb-ombs *Gooey Bombs *Pitfalls *Soccerballs *Banana Peels *Basketballs *Footballs *Dodgeballs *Bumpers *Smoke Balls *Barrel Canon *Spings *Hot Heads *Blast Boxes Performance Items *Starman *NES Candy *SNES Candy *Ball Candy *Dragoon *Metal Boxes *Screw Attacks *Bunny Hoods *Lightning Bolts *Warp Stars *Smash Balls *Timers *Bowser Candy *Vampire Candy *Mario Candy *Peach Candy *Luigi Candy *Cloaking Devices Recovery Items *Food *Sushi *Donut *Maxim Tomatoes *Team Healers *Heart Containers *Jawbreaker *Krusty Burger *Krabby Patty New Items *Iron Boots *Lightsaber *NES Zapper *SNES Zapper *Magic Potion *Dildo *Power Glove *Nintendo DS *Koopa Clown Car *Virtual Boy *Gameboy *Gameboy Advance *Lock Jaw *Wii Balance Board *Ice Flower *Penguin Suit *Tanooki Suit *Cape Feather *Keyblade *Frog Suit *Super Leaf *PAK *Lazerscope *Harp of Ages *Ztar List of Stages Bold= 'Unlockable *Mushroom Kingdom *New Pork City *Nintendo DS *Yoshi's Island *'Hyrule Castle *Dream Land *Death Star *Hoth *Final Destination *'Battlefield' *Porkbelly *Danville *Princess Peach's Castle *Icicle Mountain *Jungle Japes *Pokemon Stadium *Poke Floats *'Green Hill Zone' *Mario Circuit *Luigi's Mansion *Mushrommy Kingdom *Smashville *WarioWare Inc. *'Pirate Ship' *Bowser's Castle *Rainbow Road *Clamburg *Stoolbend *Quahog *'Acme Acres' *Warner Bros. Studios *Springfield *The Park (Regular Show) *'Las Vegas' *Movie Land *Bikini Bottom *Glove World *'Rock Bottom' *Krusty Krab *Goo Lagoon *Cul Da Sac *'Miseryville' *Summit *PictoChat *Delfino Plaza *Lylat Cruise *Rainbow Cruise *'Brinstar' * Corneria * Onett * Mario Bros. *Spear Pillar *'Flat Zone 2' * 75m *50m *100m *Green Greens *Big Blue *Halberd *Bridge of Eldin *'Mario Circut' *Spectral Rift *Nicktoons City *T-Town (Trifall`s Town) List of Assist Trophies *Sakaki *Yutaka *Minorin *Edd *Kevin *Smaurai Goth *Ridley *Tails *Knuckles *Angry Birds *Mighty Eagle *Ashely & Red *Captain Syrup *Shake King *Waluigi *Daisy *Toad *Toadette *Ferb *Baljeet *Buford *Jesus *Buddha *Rainbow Dash *E. Coli *Pokeball *Troll *Clank Reviews The game has posotive reviews Nintendo Power What an amazing game it's cool when video games, anime, comics, and TV shows combine into one. Playstation Place Whoa this is one amzing game this is definitley the game of the year